Tree Houses
by aregrettablechoiceofwords
Summary: set after city of lost souls, but assuming magnus and tessa did not see each other in city of glass and alec and magnus did not break up.
1. Chapter 1

**Tree Houses**

**these characters belong to cassandra clare, i do not own any of them.**

'you know I'm not actually a mundane anymore' Simon shouted up to Jace, who was sitting in a tree house him and alec had built in the garden of the institute (the garden wasn't on consecrated ground luckily) and they had painted no mundanes allowed across the roof in sprawling red paint, much to Simons annoyance, but Simon wasn't a mundane anymore. Clary and Isabelle were sat on a bench messing with each other's hair and talking so Simon didn't really want to get involved in that, who knew what they could be talking about, so instead he was stood at the base of the tree. He had already climbed the tree but it seemed Jace (or Alec) had put a locking rune on the trap door.

'We know you're not a mundane' jace shouted.

'Well let me in'

'how about no downworlders then' alec smirked as he climbed out of the window, onto the roof and painted over mundane, and changed it to downworlder.

'Don't start this again, youre worse than the clave put together!'

'ha, we know' jace shouted down, laughing. At that point Magnus showed up, strolling into the backyard, looking annoyed.

'I have been ringing your doorbell for half and hour! . . . okay, slight exaggeration there but anyway, I eventually opened the door myself – '

'how?' alec asked confused.

'err magic darling? And I went inside to find church clawing on the sanctuary door, and I couldn't get that open, magic or none so I came round here'

'well you found us' simon said. 'they wont let me up there, so I doubt they would let you up there. It's no downworlders allowed' simon said, mimicking jaces voice badly.

'oh, alec, you'll let me in won't you' magnus asked nicely, like manners were gonna do him any good with jace around.

'oka –' alec began to say but he was promptly cut off by jace whispering harshly ' don't you dare let him in, or I will take all your weapons and lock church in your room'

'sorry magnus, but youre still a downworlder.' Alec said solemnly.

'fine' Magnus said and stalked over to the other big tree in the yard, flinging his scarf over his neck as he went. He clicked his fingers and with a few blue sparks an amazing tree house appeared in the tree he was standing under. It had a bed a sofa, a TV, a frigde, everything. He climed up the ladder and once he was inside clicked again and ONLY WARLOCKS ALOWED appeared on the roof in gorgeous handwriting, and a purple haze spread around the tree house, wards.

Isabelle looked up in astonishment and exclaimed 'when did you build that!?'

'in case you haven't noticed, It was magic' Jace shouted to isabelle with a sneer. 'You may have a lovely tree house but unfortunately, it seems you are all alone in there' he directed at Magnus.

Simon decided to give up on getting into the tree houses and went to sit with clary and Isabelle, to watch Jace and Magnus argue. Magnus did not respond to Jaces comment, but instead magnus' phone started ringing. His ringtone was the beatles.

'What the fuck is that music Magnus?!' Jace shouted.

'It is my ringtone, don't tell me you don't know who the band is?'

'Jace is as far as separated from _mundane_ culture as he calls it that I actually don't think he will know' clary said, still fiddling with Isabelle's hair.

Magnus answered his phone then and Simon told jace it was the beatles, explaining about them. 'You're still not coming in daylighter' Jace replied much to simons annoyance.

**more chapters coming soon. R&R welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus answered his phone, trying to ignore jace and Simons conversation that was going on outside. It was Tessa, he didn't know she had a phone but then again, immortals never really kept in touch very well. It had been at least 50 years since he had seen her last. How she managed to get his number, well that was a different story, one he would very much like to hear. 'Hello Tessa darling'

'Hey Magnus'

'How are you?'

'Fine, I landed in new York this morning'

'Really? Oh, I never knew you were coming!?'

'Well, I'm at your apartment now, but there seems to be no-one home. I asked next door if you were in and they just said something about 'strange goings on''

'Oh, never mind about next door, and no, I'm not home. I'm at the institute in manhattan'

'The institute?, involved with shadowhunters again are we?'

**More chapters coming, R&R welcome.**

'I can portal you in if you like, Brooklyn's quite a way away, it would take a few trains'

'Okay, I'm right outside your door'

'Right' Magnus opened a portal ' is it there?'

'Yes, I'll see you in a minute' and she stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus' tree house was glowing, not from the ward but a different type of glow, a portal type of glow. He couldn't be leaving could he? He took the wards down for a second, and then they went straight back up as the portal glow faded. They all thought he had left until they heard talking. Who was he talking to?

'Tessa darling!' Magnus exclaimed.

'Magnus, it has been so long!' this Tessa girl exclaimed.

'Oh, I know, I was beginning to think you had dropped off the face of the earth!'

'Oh, I wish I could. It has been a bad year'

'I know, I sense there is more darkness to come, and not mundane darkness this time'

'Darkness has swept the downworld in London, but I did hear it was at it's centre in New York. Is this not where it all started?'

'Yes, I'm afraid so, and there was me, caught in the middle of it'

'Oh Magnus, why did you not come to London, come back with me next week'

'I can't, there's alec.' Magnus said gravely. Simon didn't think that magnus knew they could all hear him. Jace and Alec were arguing still, wait, that meant that they couldn't hear Magnus. Super vampire senses Simon thought. He listened in since there was nothing else to do.

'you have a boyfriend?' Tessa shouted a little loudly. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'ssshhh' magnus said but tessa already had Jace and Alecs attention.

'I wish you had a boyfriend a while back when you came to visit me in London, in 1903, maybe you wouldn't have been flirting with my husband so intently' Tessa said and her and magnus burst into laughter.

'well, black hair and blue eyes are my favourite combination' magnus said through his giggles.

'so, this alec, does he have blue eyes and black hair?' tessa asked

'ever so curious. Once will told me that If we put you in a room alone you would start asking questions of the furniture and plants, unfortunately we put you in a room with Woolsey and you almost hit him over the head with a smoking hot poker.'

'I remember that, but Woolsey didn't have black hair and blue eyes, neither did camile.'

This, seemed to get alecs attention, he was now hanging out the window listening. Jace dragged him back in.

'well we can't all be perfect. Besides I never loved Woolsey, how could I love him when he had no heart himself?'

'you slept with him'

'how do you know all this?'

'youre my best friend, besides will told me that night, he said once we were in the carriage, he said, you don't suppose Magnus and Woolsey sleep together do you? So I said perhaps. Anyway, have you heard of this daylihghter, there is a lot of speculation about him in London.

'you're just a know it all, and in fact yes, I do know him'

'you know him?, well warn him because I was in paris recently and St Cloud said he very much wanted to get his hands on him, also Camille left London about a month ago, claiming she was in search of him, according to Ragnor Fell.'

'When did you talk to Ragnor?' Magnus said eagerly.

'A month ago, like I said' tessa said confused a magnus' suddenness.

'oh, because I found him dead in idris 3 weeks ago, killed by valentine.'

'Oh magnus. He was a good friend of yours was he not?'

'Yes but I have watched many I love die, it does not bother me as much anymore.'

That made simon think. He was immortal now. He would watch people die.

'anyway, I do know this daylighter very well actually.' Magnus continued. ' If you look out the window, he is the boy sat on the bench with clary and isabelle.'

'ahh, clary and issabelle?' tessa inquired.

'Clary Fairchild –' magnus was cut off by clary.

'FRAY'

Magnus ignored this ' and isabelle lightwood, alecs sister.' This got alecs attention again.

'A lightwood!?, what happened to 'lightwoods all look the same to me'?'

'well, that was a long time ago, the lightwoods we knew were green eyed monsters'

'a blue eyed lightwood eh?'

'cecily married a lightwood, he has her blue eyes, wills blue eyes.'

**More chapters coming soon, R&R welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry its only a short one!**

Alec did not like to be compared to this will, whoever he was. He also did not like hearing about Camille and Woolsey and whoever else magnus had slept with.

'who's will?' Alec inquired of Jace.

'your guess is as good as mine, but I'd say he is Tessa's husband, and related to this Cecily who is supposedly your ancestor.' Jace said matter of factly.

'Well who's tessa, that's supposedly with magnus in his tree house?' alec asked of jave, who didn't know the awnser.

'I'd say, from the sounds of things, she's a warlock, and Magnus' best friend'

'Well, I've never met her' alec grumbled.

'Magnus never met your parents for the first 3 weeks, you wanted to keep it a secret, though you didn't do very well.' At this alec blushed.

'That's different' he mumbled.

'To be honest, I think you need to stop getting jealous. By the sounds of things, most of these guys were dead and buried in the Victorian era, so don't stress.'

'I'm not stressing!'

'Yes you are, lets play noughts and crosses' and they closed that conversation and started arguing over who would be a naught and who would be a cross.

**more chapters coming soon, R&R welcome**


End file.
